Real Love
by uaintRICHazimiz1
Summary: Harumi Kobayashi was only a 3rd seat on the 10th squad. But when 3 Captains betrayed the Soul Society, that left 3 spots open. Will Harumi get one? And what will happen when this young girl has to deal with those responsiblitys? HitsugayaOC and RenjiOC
1. You want me?

Ok this is my first time writing a Bleach story, so I don't know if I'm going to get all the information correct, but bare with me.

Ok so here we go with the 1st chapter:

A young girl around the age of 13 has found herself on her way to visit Yamamoto and the other Captains. She doesn't know exactly why, she hasn't done anything wrong nor has she done anything special.

"_I wonder why they want to see __me.__"_ Harumi thought to herself as she walked down to where Yamamoto and the others are.

Oh her way there she ran into Renji and Kira. "Harumi what are you doing wondering around here this late?" Renji asked looking down to the youngster.

"Captain Yamamoto asked me to meet him and the other Captains."

"Hey Renji you don't think they want to make her the new Captain of squad 9?" Kira whispered to Renji while eyeing the short brunette.

"Kira I heard that!" Harumi shouted. "But I mean, you don't really think they would make me Captain, do you? I'm just 3rd seat, they couldn't want me to be Captain. I mean wouldn't they make a Lieutenant a Captain before me."

Renji smirked. "Yeah that's true. Why would they want a shrimp like you?" Renji said roughing up her hair.

Harumi pouted. "Whatever, I don't have time to be fussing over this with you two. I have to go." She said running off into the distance.

When Harumi made it to the meeting place she stopped in front of the door and collected herself. She fixed her ruffled, windblown hair and straightens out her shihakushō. _"Ok nothing to worry about, you know you didn't do anything wrong so there's no need to panic. Just be the normal Harumi."_ She took a deep breath in and opened the large wooden doors. _"Here goes everything."_ When the large doors where wide open she stepped in, all eyes were on her.

"Ah Harumi you have finally arrived." Captain Yamamoto's voice echoed through the large room.

"Uh, yes Captain. Please excuse my tardiness." Harumi said bowing her head. "My deepest apologies."

"No worries. But we do have some business to take care of." He said standing up and walking towards her, his Lieutenant close behind. "You should be aware of the betrayal of three of our former Captains, no."

Harumi brought her head up to watch the Captain make his way towards her. "Yes Captain."

"And you do know that we in fact need some people to stand up and take the title of Captain."

_"Is he thinking of making me a Captain? __No way, not me.__ I can't be a Captain."_ Harumi thought, before answering aloud. "In no disrespect at all Captain Yamamoto, but you can't be thinking of making me a Captain. There are many others, not to mention Lieutenants, that are way more eligible of becoming Captains."

"I am aware of this but Captain Hitsugaya and I have been watching you carefully, and don't think that we don't know that you have mastered bankai already." He said stopping in front of me and then turning around to grab something from his Lieutenant. "Harumi Kobayashi I present you with this haori. Please wear it with pride in knowing that you have become Captain of squad 9."

Harumi mouth dropped a bit and she blinked a few times, running everything she has just heard though her mind a few times just to make sure she heard everything correctly. _"This can't be happening. Did I just hear everything correctly?__ And h__ow did Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Yamamoto know I mastered __Shuurai__?"_ Harumi moved her hand up and grabbed the haori and brought it close to her petit body. "Captain Yamamoto I don't know what to say. I guess thanks for allowing me to have this position and I will surely do you and the rest of the Captains proud. You can count on it." She bowed one more time, before coming back up and looking at the other Captains with a large grin plastered on her face.

After the meeting all the other Captains left along with there Lieutenant. Harumi didn't budge, she stayed in the very spot that Captain Yamamoto gave her, her very own haori.

"Renji and Kira won't believe this." Harumi giggled. She hugged her haori even closer and ran back to her home in the 3rd district.

---The Next Day---

Harumi woke up bright and early, like she always does. She did her whole morning routine, and she was about to walk out of the door, almost forgetting her haori.

"Oh right, I'm a Captain now." She said cheerfully. Harumi grabbed her white haori that was flung over a chair and threw it on. "Hm kinda plain and boring, I wonder if I have anything that I can dress it up with." With that she began to turn her room upside down in search of something that could dress up the normal white robe. "Nothing….I have nothing that can dress this thing up…" She sighed. "Oh well I guess I have to live with it." She walked over to her floor length mirror and gazed at herself. Her normal shihakushō was now covered with her newly acquired Captain robe, her short statue made to look even shorter with the almost floor length robe, and her wavy brown shoulder length hair perfectly framing her slightly tanned face. She quickly glanced over at the clock to check what time it was.

"Oh my! I'm already running late!" Harumi grabbed her zanpakutō, slung it behind her back and ran out the door.

Harumi quickly makes her way through the two districts that block her path to the Seireitei. Oh her way there she spots Renji, but she doesn't bother to stop cause she is already late and she knows that if she stops to make small talk with him, he will surely make her miss the meeting completely.

"Oi Harumi!" Renji called out from behind her. Just her luck. Harumi stopped on one foot and turned around on her toes.

"Renji I really can't talk right now, maybe later." Harumi told him about to run off again.

_"Well, well it looks like she really did make Captain. Impressive she must really be all they say she is." _Renji thought as he watched Harumi flash step away.

Harumi finally reached the Seireitei, and with no time to spare. "I made it." She sighed in relief.

"Not quiet." A voice from behind her spoke out. She turned around and met with the icy eyes of fellow Captain Hitsugaya. "You're late by 30 minutes. You missed the meeting."

"No way! I missed it!?"

"Yeah it started at 6 o'clock." He said closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "There was an assignment for you too."

"Aw man. I'm already a horrible Captain and it's my first day." Harumi whined covering her face in her hands.

"Well you should be lucky at least your Lieutenant was here. He has all the information that you two need." Lieutenant Matsumoto chimed. "Just find him and you should be fine. Just don't be late next time. See you later." Harumi watched as the two walked past her and down another hall.

"I have to find Shūhei and get the inf-" Harumi was cut off by the voice of her Lieutenant calling out for her.

"Captain there you are!" Shūhei said running up to catch up with his Captain. "Where were you? You completely missed the meeting this morning. We have a mission."

"Oh we do. What is it?"

"Well it turns out that there are these people, Bounts, are attacking the human world and they want me, you, Renji, Kira, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya to the human world and help out Ichigo."

"Um ok." Harumi said looking around. "We are supposed to go now aren't we?"

"Yes. Renji and the others should already be waiting for us at the gate." Shūhei said with a nod.

"Right, let's go!" Harumi nodded back and then took off to the gate to meet up with the others.

---That's it for now---

Ok so how did it go? Good I hope. Well please rate/review, much appreciated.


	2. To the real world we go

**I wasn't planning on writing this one up so soon, but I'm bored out of my mind and I have nothing else to do, so why not write.**

**I think my first chapter went ok, at least I hope it did. Well I kinda wasn't planning on making Harumi so well 'nit witted' but the whole Captain thing just over-whelmed her and well let's just say she really isn't completely hopeless. This chapter will hopefully show that, so without further ado…..**

**-:-****Chapter 2****-****-**

When Harumi and Shūhei got to the gate everyone else was already there.

"Don't tell me I'm late again?" Harumi asked worriedly, slighting covering her eyes in embarrassment.

Renji laughed a bit and walked up to his long time friend. "Your just on time, not like this morning."

"You heard about that!?" She asked shocked that he had already found out.

"Yeah Matsumoto told us." Kira blurted out pointing his thumb at the large breasted woman with Hitsugaya.

"Gee thanks."

Matsumoto only smiled in that 'no-problem' kinda way.

"Any way, we should be going now." Hitsugaya said with his arms folded and eyes closed. "Ichigo and the others are waiting for us."

"Yeah, right." Harumi said with a slight nod.

All six of them turned and walked through the gate that led to the human world.

**-****-Ichigo's school****-:-**

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, while running towards him. Ichigo, Uryū, and Chad were sitting on the roof in their normal spot. "Ichigo, I just got word that Renji and the others just past through the gate and are on their way here."

Ichigo opened one eye, and had an unconcerned look on his face. "Yeah, so what?" He asked letting out a loud sigh, like he didn't care.

"Do you always have to be like that!?" Rukia called out, bending down to yell at Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped up and pointed his finger at Rukia's face, right between her eyes. "Hey give me a break, Rukia! I couldn't care less about them coming." He started, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't even know why we need them here. I can handle this without their help." Ichigo fought back, before turning away with a pout and looking through the gated fence that outlined the rooftop.

"Ichigo your impossi-"Rukia began, but was then cut off by a familiar voice coming from behind her. They all looked behind Rukia at the group that just appeared.

"What were you saying about not needing any help?" Renji questioned, smirking.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted with a smile on her face.

"Great why did you have to come?" Ichigo said in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Because apparently you need our help…" Harumi said with a smirk, looking straight at the orange haired teen.

"Hey who's the shrimp?" Ichigo blurted out, moving his hand down and stopping near his hip, trying to imitate Harumi's height.

"Who you callin' shrimp!" Harumi angrily shouted, clenching her fist tightly. "You wanna come over here and say that!"

"Fine by me. I'm not afraid of you!" He said stepping forward with one foot, gritting his teeth.

Harumi was about to leap towards Ichigo, but Shūhei and Renji held her back. "Take it easy Captain. No need to get all wild up." Shūhei said in a calm voice.

Harumi wiggled her way out of Renji and Shūhei's grasp and turned her nose up to Ichigo and gave him the cold shoulder.

"Can't you get along with anyone, Ichigo?" Uryū commented, rolling his eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Ichigo demanded, turning his glare at Uryū.

"_Ichigo, you moron."_ Rukia sighed inwardly, before whacking Ichigo over his head. "Shut up for once. We have bigger things we need to deal with other then these petty little problems."

Ichigo rubbed his head, and then plopped back on the ground, crossed his legs and arms, and pretended to ignore everyone.

"If you guys are done, we need to talk about these attacks." Hitsugaya spoke up. "Have you guys been able to find anything out about what, or who these people are?"

"Not at all. All we know is these people are taking the souls of human people. We don't know exactly why but we are still trying to figure it out." Rukia said with a serious look on her face. "We haven't even really been able to locate then when they actually attack the humans."

"So basically there really aren't any leads that we can follow?" Harumi said somewhat disappointed.

"Captain's what should we do?" Kira asked from behind everyone.

"We have to try and figure out what these people are planning. And try to find something that will point us in the right direction." Hitsugaya explained. "Tomorrow we will start to research more, but for know I say that we just look around without getting involved too much."

The bell rang, letting Ichigo and the others that it was time for them to go back inside and finish up the day while the rest split up and search around town.

"If you guys find anything out, call my phone." Rukia said before running to the door heading back downstairs.

Everyone had left already, all but Ichigo. He looked at Harumi, narrowed his eyes and made a 'pf' noise, before descending down the stairs.

"Looks like Harumi made herself a friend." Renji teased, in a sarcastic way.

"Shut up, Renji." She back sassed. "Any-who, I say that we split up, so we can search more of the area."

"Captain Harumi is right." Hitsugaya agreed. "We will split up in groups of two. Kira you and Renji, Matsumoto you and Shūhei, and me and Harumi will go together. If any of you find anything, or see anything call either me or Captain Harumi."

"Got it!" All four of them said in unison, before dispersing in two different ways.

Harumi looked around and tried to sense any spiritual pressure. Nothing. The only thing she could sense was the spiritual pressure of the others.

"Hey Hitsugaya can you sense anything? I can't, nothing but the others."

Hitsugaya walked to the edge of the roof and looked out at the city below. "I can't either. I don't get it. Why aren't we able to sense any of their spiritual pressure? It just doesn't make any sense."

Harumi walked up beside him and leaned on the fence. "I know what you mean. Who are these people?" She said gazing at the other side of the roof. "Well should we go?"

Hitsugaya merely nodded before jumping on top of the fence and then to the roof below. Harumi followed after him. They had been all through the town, and haven't been able to find a single clue, and by the lack of calls, they figured that none of the others have either.

"This is turning out to be pointless." Hitsugaya finally spoke up after the long silence. He stopped and jumped onto the pavement, and started looking around in random directions. "Where are they? Wouldn't they have made a move by now?"

I landed beside him and folded my hands behind my back and smiled. "Oh come on. Not everything comes so easily. You have to work for some things. We just have to look harder, and more. It's only our first day. Give it some time." The sun was setting and the glow from the sun shone on Harumi's face making her natural features stand out more.

_"I guess she is right."_ Hitsugaya thought to himself. "Let's go find the others."

"Alright." Harumi took out her black razor phone and called up Renji and Shūhei so she could tell them where to meet up again. Hitsugaya called up Rukia to tell her that they were headed back.

Everyone met up again at the rooftop of the high school. This time Orihime joined them.

"So I'm guessing that you guys didn't find anything?" Rukia asked. She obviously came to that conclusion not only because they didn't call but because of the look of defeat on most of everyone's face.

"Psh you got that right. A whole lotta nothing, that's what we found." Renji complained plopping on the ground.

Harumi slightly kicked his knee. "Shut up. This is only the first day. Like I told Tōshirō you have to work a bit harder for some things. Not everything in life will come automatically."

"Yeah, yeah…" Renji muttered resting his chin in his hand.

"We will still be on the look-out tonight too." Tōshirō spoke up, eyeing Harumi and the Lieutenants.

Ichigo made a slight noise before addressing everyone. "You don't need to try so hard. Whatever 'it' is, it will turn up eventually. If these things know that you are out looking for them, they might not show up." Ichigo had a slight point.

"Well that's true, but we need to find these things before things get even worse. No need to put more human's life's a risk, because we took some time off. This is part of our job. And we either do it right or not at-.."Harumi was cut off by a familiar sound.

Everyone turned their attention to the direction the sound came from.

"A hollow!" Matsumoto shouted.

"Yeah but not just one." Chad said pointing in the direction of yet more rumbling.

"Yeah well there aren't just two either." Kira added pointing out three more behind them.

"There's five!?" Rukia and Ichigo bellowed in agreement, slightly shocked that there where that many.

All of them reached for their swords and smirked.

"Time for some action…" Harumi said before jumping off with Hitsugaya, to take care of the hollow that was farthest away.

**-:- Ok so there is the second chapter. How'd it go? Rate and Review please.**

**Oh and just to let you all know, that I really gotten this far in the anime yet, so I still have to catch up. So I probably won't be following the story line to much…just a bit.**


	3. Mistaken fun

**-:-Ok thanks for the reviews ****viettvnt**** and Mei Fire. Anyway well school started Monday so I don't know if I'm going to be able to update that much, cause for only being the 3****rd**** day I have had enough homework to last a week, but I will try as hard as I can.**

**Any who here is chapter 3-:-**

Harumi and Tōshirō jumped from building to building, but stopped when they reached the location at which the hollow was at. When they got there they noticed that it was no ordinary hollow…

"It's a menos….!" Hitsugaya said in a confused and shocked kind of way.

"Great." Harumi sighed. "Oh well, the larger they are harder they fall."

Harumi and Tōshirō looked at each other and smirked then pulled out there zanpakutō.

"Set upon the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya shouted about to attack the giant hollow that was standing in front of us.

"Light up the sky, Shuurai!" Harumi shouts, releasing her zanpakutō. When she pulled out Shuurai, the yellow hilt was now accompanied with a long white sash that had a small bell at the end. The actual sword was pure white with a slight yellow tint, and the blade is in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Harumi jumped forward, along with Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya attacks first. He slices the air and a giant ice dragon comes pouring from the tip of his blade, attacking the menos. It instantly freezes, and that's when Harumi attacks. Harumi jumps off the building and onto meno's arm. She runs up the length of its arm and up to its head. She brings her sword up above her head, and then her sword starts to glow a bright yellow, like lightning.

"Too bad for you." She declares right before jumping onto the meno's head and stabbing her sword directly in the middle. Right when it made contact a bolt of lightning comes from the sky and hit her sword, causing a powerful voltage of electricity to go flowing through it and causing it to shatter. Harumi's fell to the ground gracefully to meet up with the waiting Tōshirō.

"Easy enough." Harumi smiles and rests her sword on her right shoulder.

"But why are there so many of them? That's what I want to know."

Harumi's smile turns into a slight frown. "Maybe it has something to do with the humans being attack, but yet again, it may not."

Hitsugaya narrows his eyes and glares at his fellow captain. Harumi catches glimpse of this icy glare, it sends shivers down her spine. She blinks a bit, in slight confusion as to why Hitsugaya is being so cold towards her. Nothing could really click in her head as to why, so she just shrugged it off and smiled inwardly.

"Let's go find the others." Harumi said ruffling up Hitsugaya's white hair, then flash stepping off as fast as she could, cause, like everyone knows, he hates when people do that. His eye brow twitched and he balled his fist.

"Why does everyone do that…?" He sighed, eye brow still twitching. He sheathed his sword and then flash stepped to where the others where.

**-:-The Next Day-:-**

After they destroyed the hollows, everyone went to Urahara's shop for the rest of the day. Everyone had been given a gigai so that they could walk around with the humans. Harumi slipped on a pair of destroyed jean shorts, a black tube top, and a pair of ankle boots. She was about to leave when, none other than Renji, Shūhei and Kira stopped her.

"Where are you off to?" Renji poked.

Harumi sighed and looked back at the three. "Out…." Was her short response to Renji's snooping.

"Out where…?" Shūhei asked, also prying.

Harumi narrowed her eyes and looked at the group of boys behind her. "Must you be so meddlesome? I can handle myself, no need for 'bodyguards'" She didn't wait for a response and she walked out the door.

"I'm leaving too." Renji muttered while casually walking out the door and in the direction that Harumi just went.

"Well I sure ain't going to stay here. I'm going out." Shūhei said to Kira before sticking his hands in his pocket and walking out the door too, but going the other way.

Kira just stood there and blinked a few times. Everyone left him, but that's when he heard some footsteps from behind him. He turns around and see's two small kids, Ururu and Jinta.

"Looks like you got left behind." The red head stated leaning on a broom stick.

Kira scratches the back of his head and smiles sheepishly. "It sure looks like it, huh."

"You can help us clean the shop…."Ururu's petit voice spoke. "…only if you want to though."

"I have really nothing else do to, so why not."

Jinta shifted his weight off the broom and tossed it to Kira. "You can start by helping sweep."

Kira grabbed the broom and followed the kids into the next room to start housework. Back down the street Harumi was walking along the side of a street, window shopping.

_"It sure is boring. Is there nothing to do?"_ Harumi thought while stopping and then sighing. She continued walking and she walked until she reached a playground that overlooked the city bellow. She walked over to the swings and sat on the rubber seat and grabbed the cold metal chains that held it up. Harumi pushed her feet off the ground, kicking some of the soft sand. _"What is it about swings that just seem to calm me?"_ Harumi swung on the swing, being sure not to swing too high. Then out of nowhere she heard rattling of chains coming from beside her. Harumi glanced over and the first thing that caught her eye was red hair pulled up into a ponytail. Renji.

"Renji what are you doing here?" Harumi asked placing her feet back on the ground to stop her swing.

"No reason in particular."

"Ok then." Harumi smiled and began to slightly swing back and forth again.

The two of them sat in silence for quite some time. The only sounds to be heard was the rattling of the chains and the occasionally squeak of the swing. Renji then finally broke the silence.

"So exactly what did you do to become a captain anyway?" Renji asked eyeing his young friend.

Harumi didn't bother to make eye contact; she just kept gazing at the city. "Honestly I don't know. I would have never thought in a million years that they would want me as a captain. I never really cared if I was a captain or not, I was happy on the 3rd seat."

Renji's eyes widened as Harumi said that she didn't really want to be captain. "Do you know how many people would kill to be a Captain!?"

Harumi jumped off her swing and lit it just sling back, almost hitting Renji. She walked over to the hill that sloped down towards the city. She stood at the very top and continued to gaze out.

"I know a lot of other people would die to be captain. I am honored that they actually wanted me, and I'm glad that I am one, but I'm just saying that I wasn't really setting my life to become one." She said turning around to face Renji who was still on the swing. She changed her expression from a serious one to a playful mischievous one. "I bet you're just mad that I became a Captain before you."

Renji look down at the ground, trying to hold in his anger. The only visible signs of anger were his eye brow twitching and the tighter gripping of the chains.

"Oo…looks like I struck a nerve." Harumi giggled.

Renji didn't say anything; he just got up and walked over towards Harumi. His eyes where shaded and his mouth was crooked into a half smile. Harumi covered her mouth with her hand to try and hold back her laughter, but then Renji did the unexpected. He lunged towards Harumi and 'attacked' her. They both tumbled down the hill and when they hit the bottom Harumi just looked blankly at Renji.

"Don't you dare!" She warned.

Renji gave her a evil toothy grin and attacked her sides.

"St…haha….op….Renji! I'm war…hahaha….ning you!" Harumi tried to get out between laughs. See Renji knew that Harumi was super ticklish on her sides, and when they were younger whenever she made him made, he just came back with a tickle attack. Harumi hated being tickled. Harumi was laughing so hard tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"What was that I couldn't understand you?" He mocked as he tickled even harder.

"Haha…Renji please….hahaha…stop…" She tried once again.

Of course he didn't stop, he just kept at it. Harumi has been laughing so long and hard that nothing is even coming out anymore. On the top of the hill a group of familiar friends walked by, Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya and Shūhei to be exact. Rukia was walking closest to the edge of the hill, when she spotted an unusual sight.

"Oh my gosh. Look at who it is!" Rukia smiled pointing down at Renji and Harumi.

All of them ran over to the side and looked down at the bizarre sight. Ichigo couldn't help but to burst out laughing, while the others just sighed in pity.

"Way to go Renji!" Ichigo hollered down at them, mocking the whole situation.

Both of them looked up and saw their friends spying on them. Renji quickly jumped off Harumi, he was sitting on her stomach while tickling her, and Harumi quickly back up…both blushing like crazy. Renji's blush quickly faded because he didn't want to seem like a sissy.

"Shut up Kurosaki!" Renji yelled up to him.

"Renji what were you doing!?" Rukia yelled down to him, a bit irritated.

Renji marched up the hill with his arms crossed and the look of embarrassment was mixed with a fake anger. Harumi followed after him, trying not to make eye contact with any of them. She made it past the group, or at least she thought she did. She felt two hands grab her upper arm and then literally drag her backwards towards the monkey bars.

"Hey what are you doing!?" She called out, still not knowing exactly who was pulling her.

The finally let her go and then spun her around. She met the curious eyes of Rukia and Shūhei.

"What were you and Renji doing….?"Rukia asked shaking Harumi's shoulders.

Harumi blushed a bit. "Weee werenn'ttt doinnggg annyythiing" She said while Rukia shook her.

"It sure didn't look like you were doing nothing, Captain." Shūhei added.

"I made Renji mad, and he tackled me and started tickling me. It's a old thing we did when we were younger. There is nothing between us!" Harumi said a bit annoyed, while shaking Rukia's hands off her.

Rukia and Shūhei just looked at each other with doubtful eyes.

"Sure you say it's nothing now, but what about later?" Rukia said shaking her finger in Harumi's face.

Harumi swatted Rukia's finger and walked away, back down to the city. Rukia and Shūhei just blinked blankly.

"I'm gonna get it later." Shūhei said worriedly trying to think about what his Captain would do. Rukia nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes-you-are."

Shūhei sighed and rolled his eyes and head, and then followed Rukia back to where Ichigo and Renji was, and considering Hitsugaya was missing they guessed that he left to be by himself….like always.

"Where is Harumi going?" Renji asked looking behind Rukia and Shūhei at the disappearing figure of Harumi.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and his mouth curved up to an evil grin. "Why don't you go after your girl…." He cooed.

Renji's anger boiled over and he wacked Ichigo over his head. "Shut the hell up!" He then stormed off, opposite of the way Harumi went.

Ichigo rubbed his head and looked at the others with a look of satisfaction. Rukia just sighed and rolled her eyes then walked off signaling Ichigo and Shūhei to follow. Harumi was walking down the street again just thinking about what just happened.

_"Nothing happened. Nothing at all…we are just friends, simple as that. __Friends that's it."_ She thought with a sigh. Harumi again found herself walking down the store filled streets. She was looking in one store when she heard her name being called from behind her.

"HARUMI!"

**-:- Ok there it is. A bit long if you ask me, but I couldn't find a good stopping place…so yeah. Anyway rate and review please and thank you**


	4. Girl talk

**-:-My deepest apologizes for taking ****soo**** flipping long to put this up, but ****its**** been pretty hectic around here lately, I haven't had any time to sit down and write anything. And I also had to catch up on what was happening during the Bount part of bleach, ****cause**** I want to get my information correct. Yeah I know that some probably isn't right, but I did that on purpose. It will follow the 'main' story line, but it won't be exact. **

**Chapter 4-:-**

"HARUMI!"

Harumi eyes shifted over to see who called her name. She knew it wasn't any of the guys cause it was a female voice, but who could it be? Rukia? Orihime? Or the one person she didn't really wanna see, Rangiku. When she finally got a glance at the person who was shouting and hollering at her, she was about to bolt down the street, it was Rangiku…great.

"Harumi!" She continued to shout as she worked her way through the large crowd of people.

How see could actually see her through all them was a wonder. Harumi is awfully short and in a large crowd of people who are way taller than her how she was visible what beyond her. Who knows? Rangiku finally moved all the people out of her way and reached Harumi.

"Can I help you?" Harumi asked trying not to show any sign that anything was wrong, cause she knew that if she did Rangiku wouldn't leave it alone.

Rangiku leaned in closer without saying anything and just stared at Harumi. When she backed away she had that 'look' in her eye.

"Hey kiddo what's bugging you?"

"I sure didn't do a good job at keeping that a secret. She sure can figure these kinds of things out really quickly." Harumi looked at her blankly, trying to play as if nothing was wrong. "I don't know what you are talking about. Nothing is wrong with me." She lied between her teeth.

"Oh don't even try that. I can tell when something is wrong. Now let's walk and talk." She said putting her arm around Harumi's shoulder and making her walk with her. "Ok now spill. Is it boy troubles?" She asked with a large smile, hoping that it was 'boy troubles'.

Harumi just sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you nothing is wrong….gee can we leave it alone."

"Aha! You said 'it' so there is something!" She shouted in excitement running in front of Harumi stopping her.

"No you heard me wrong." Harumi replied with a sweat drop forming on the back of her head and waving her hands in front of her face. "There is absolutely nothing, let me repeat NOTHING wrong."

Rangiku sighed and then pulled Harumi into the nearest café. "Will you cut the act already? Is it Captain? Shūhei? Kira?...Renji? Don't tell me it's Ichigo." She asked plopping down in a chair outside while she had a worried look on her face, hoping and begging that it was Ichigo.

"Listen to me; I don't have any boy problems, let alone any problems. Get it straight." Harumi sighed sitting in a chair and picking up the menu to hide her face.

Rangiku stayed quiet for a bit, which was very nice and not like her, but then she started up again. "Ok I don't believe a word you say. I processed this in my head and I came to the conclusion that….there really is something!"

It was getting very annoying to keep listening to Rangiku continue on about this and Harumi didn't know how much longer she could stand is. She was about to crack. "If I tell you, will you not make it a big thing?" Harumi finally admitted.

Rangiku's face lit up and she leaned in closer, just to make sure she heard everything right. She had that I-knew-it look on her face, and Harumi could just tell she was going to regret it later. Harumi put her menu down and away from her face and opened her mouth. Before even a single word spilled from her mouth she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder…

"Captain, what are you doing here?" Rangiku asked, disappointed that she wasn't able to hear Harumi's confession.

"Harumi I need to speak with you….." Tōshirō said calmly taking his hand off her shoulder. Harumi nodded and scooted back in her chair getting up. Rangiku was about to too, but Tōshirō shot her a glare that made her stop instantly. "I need to talk to her…alone." Rangiku slumped into her chair and crossed her arms across her chest and watched as the two left.

"I almost had it out of her. Damn." She said while watching as the two passed the window and down the street.

The two walked down the street without even saying a single word. Which wasn't really odd, but considering Hitsugaya said that he needed to talk to Harumi is kinda was.

"Uh, you said that you needed to talk to me?"

Hitsugaya didn't answer back, he just kept walking. Harumi hates being ignored, especially when someone pulls her away from something.

"Hello!? Are you going to answer me!?" Harumi yelled looking at Tōshirō who had a blank look on his face. "This is ridiculous! If you have nothing to say to me, I'm leaving." Harumi stopped and turned around. She was about to start walking back to where Rangiku was, but she felt something stop her. It was the tight grip of Tōshirō. She didn't say anything she just stared at the back of his head.

"I do have something to say to you…." He said in a low voice. He turned around to face Harumi and let go of her arm. Harumi was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to think or what to say. "Harumi I….." Before Tōshirō could finish his sentence Harumi covered his mouth and pushed him behind a large bush and she followed after. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT-"

Harumi covered his mouth again. "Shh!" She said pushing his head down with her free hand.

Tōshirō's face was in the dirt and he was unable to pick his head back up due to the amount of force Harumi was using to keep his head down.

"Keiji, that's a Bount right." Harumi said aloud, but not loud enough for the suspected Bount across the way.

"Yes, I believe that it is." A male voice said from what seemed like nowhere.

Tōshirō finally managed to bring his head out from the dirt and he glared at Harumi. "Was that really necessary? And who is this Keiji person?"

A small dog plushie came out from beside Harumi and looked at the shocked Captain.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to mention that Kisuke gave him to me last night. His name is Keiji. He is supposed to help us locate Bounts. Kisuke also has 3 others that he has to help us out, but he doesn't want anyone to know about them yet."

Tōshirō just looked at her blankly and then at the small plushie at near her knee's. "So that thing was with her the whole time. Good thing I didn't tell her…that. Ok so why are we just sitting here. Let's take care of that Bount." He said separating himself from his gigai and then jumping out from behind the bush.

Harumi agreed with him and did the same thing. Keiji grabbed onto Harumi's shoulder and the two joined Tōshirō who was facing the mysterious Bount. The person eyed the three from behind the human's neck, at which she was sucking his soul from.

"Who are you and what are you up to!?" Harumi called out, reaching for her zanpakutō.

The Bount threw aside the, now dead, human and smirked at the three. "You will soon find out." And then she took off down the alley way.

"Oh no you don't!" Harumi yelled following after her, with Tōshirō close on her heels.

**-:- Again sorry for the slow pace, but yeah unlike last year I got loads of homework that I have to do. ****Bare**** with me. R&R-:-**


	5. Mysterious bount

**-:- Wow this one sure did get written up faster than I expected. Oh well, that's what ****boredness**** in school gets you. I ****cant**** complain)**

**Chapter 5-:-**

Harumi and Tōshirō took off down the alley way, right on the heels of the Bount.

"Don't let her get away!" Keiji yelled pointing ahead as the Bount gained speed.

"Don't worry. I won't let her get away!" Harumi smirked and flash stepped in front of the Bount. She slid on the ground coming to a stop and turned around to try and run back the other way, but Tōshirō held out his sword and stood in her exit path.

"Your not going anywhere." Tōshirō said with a low angry tone.

The woman Bount just smirked and closed her eyes. "My-my, must you be so troublesome?"

Tōshirō and Harumi didn't say anything in response they just keep their narrowed eyes on her. The woman started to make a move which made Harumi and Tōshirō clutch on their swords hilt become tighter.

"Getting a bit uneasy are we?" She mocked.

Harumi pointed Shuurai's tip towards her. "Who are you!? And what do you want!?"

"Ah, you wish to know who I am. I am Yoshino and as for what we are doing, that is of no concern to measly shinigami like you. Now die! Come out Goethe!" Yoshino brings her left and right arm together and clash them against each other. A spark comes out from where a bracelet and claw collided.

"What is she up to?" Keiji asked.

"I don't know. But it can't be too good."

Almost as if it came out of nowhere, a large fire creature appeared in front of Yoshino. It looked much like a human but it has no legs.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's Goethe." Keiji said in a shocked tone. Harumi nodded and gripped Shuurai's hilt tighter.

"Now take the girl brat down first!" Yoshino commanded.

"No problem." Goethe replied as he formed a fire ball in his hand and shot it at Harumi and Keiji. The fir ball blasted towards Harumi at great speed, but at the last second Harumi jumped out the way and sliced at Goethe.

"Gotcha." She smirked as her zanpakutō sliced Goethe's arm almost completely off.

"Don't be too sure about that. Yoshino said with a confident hint in her eyes.

When Harumi replaced her focus back on Goethe she noticed that his arm was reattaching itself.

"What!?" Tōshirō mumbled.

"Goethe can't be cut. It's useless." Yoshino mocked.

_"If you __can't__ cut it then what else can you do?"_ Harumi asked herself.

"Look for a weak spot. It has to have at least one." Keiji said eyeing Goethe to see if he could find one.

Harumi was too busy trying to figure out a spot at which to hit him at, and she didn't realize that Goethe shot off another round of fire balls.

"Harumi watch out!" Tōshirō and Keiji said in unison.

Harumi looked back at Goethe and noticed that two fire balls where headed her way. She didn't have enough time to react. The fire balls slammed into her sending her sliding back on her feet. There wasn't quite enough force to knock her off her feet, but there was enough to cause her to stumble backwards. Keiji had hid himself behind Harumi's shoulder, to protect himself from the fire, right when the fire ball came in contact.

"Keiji are you ok?" Harumi asked looking behind her shoulder.

Keiji popped up and shook himself like dog so all the dust from the blast would fall off him. "Yeah I'm ok. You took most of the blow."

"Harumi are you ok!?" Tōshirō yelled running over to her.

"Yeah don't worry about me. I'm just fine."

"Next time you won't be so lucky." Yoshino called from behind her fire doll. "Goethe hit them with your best shot!"

"If you say so." Goethe nodded and formed multiple fire balls, shooting them off rapidly. A barrage of fire balls hit the two young Captains.

"Damn. Hitsugaya what are we going to do? If we cant cut him then how are we going to kill it? Harumi asked blocking most of the fire balls with Shuurai.

"Maybe if we somehow get to Yoshino and kill her, then her doll with disappear." Tōshirō suggested.

"That would probably work. But how are we going to get through hot head over there?" Harumi asked pointing to Goethe with her thumb.

"Leave that to me." Tōshirō smirked and pointed Hyōrinmaru towards Goethe. "Bankai." He said slowly narrowing his eyes. The temperature in alley dropped severely. Ice started to form around the windows and the puddles, from the rain that night before, froze over. Ice flowed from Hyōrinmaru onto Tōshirō, forming into two large wings and a tail. Ice also formed into a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing it up to the hilt. His left arm becomes covered fully until the wrist where it then spans into claws, leaving his hand and fingers free. Tōshirō's feet also become encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand.

"Nifty. So the brats might actually be capable of something after all." Yoshino smirked and leaned against the wall behind her.

Neither Harumi nor Tōshirō said anything. Harumi looked over at Tōshirō and nodded. Tōshirō jumped up and sliced his sword through the air causing ice to pour out of it. The ice took the shape of a dragon and crashed into Goethe, at first freezing it but since he was made up of fire it had no affect and it melted away. Tōshirō landed on top of a building and looked down at Goethe with shock.

_"Why did that work?"_Tōshirō asked himself.

From below Harumi looked up at him with a confused look on her face. He knew that she was thinking the very same thing. Why hadn't that worked?

"Goethe use your ultimate attack!" Yoshino commanded yet again, pointing right at Harumi and Keiji. Goethe nodded in agreement and started forming massive balls of fire in his hands. When they came to the appropriate size he put his hands together shooting out an extremely large stream of fire to shoot out and heading straight towards Harumi. Tōshirō realized this and jump down in front of her and protected both with his wings. When the steam created from the collision of ice and fire died down, the group had become further apart from each other due to the sheer force of the two attacks. When Tōshirō and Harumi stood back up again they noticed that Goethe was already starting his attack again, but this time on a larger scale. He now held the huge ball of fire above his head with one hand, ready to annihilate the group.

"It's too big." Harumi stated as she gazed at the huge ball of fire.

Goethe was about to release his attack when something stopped him.

"Yoshiro you don't know when to stop." An unfamiliar mysterious male voice said from above them all.

**-:- Ok so wow I'm surprised that I finished it today, I amaze myself sometimes. Ok so hope ya'll enjoyed. R&R-:-**


End file.
